Mi señora Hinamori
by Nereida141
Summary: Un misterioso chico de pelo blanco es el mayordomo de Hinamori. Que pasara? Un capitulo! Un one-shot!


**MI SENYORA HINAMORI **

Un chico de pelo blanco se es mayordomo de una de las casas mas importantes de todo el país , junto a sus otros compañeros , el cocinero , la sirvienta y el jardinero , y los nombres de estos son Toushiro Hitsugaya , Ichigo Kurosaki , Rukia Kuchiki y Renij Abarai , la señora de la casa se llama Momo Hinamori , sus padres fallecieron , su madre falleció al nacer ella y su padre en un accidente un poco desagradable , por eso ella se encuentra sola , solo le queda a sus sirvientes.

****NARRA HITSUGAYA****

-Buenos días mi señora Hinamori-

dije abriendo las cortinas , me acerque a ella

-que tienen de buenos?

-Señora , tiene trabajo que hacer , además ara tarde al colegio.

-Hoy no quiero ir

Se incorporo, cojí la taza de te que le había traído cuando entre en su cuarto.

-Toushiro, que ay para desayunar?

-Lo que desees.

-Entonces nada.

Se levanto de la cama , le di el uniforme del colegio , le ayude a vestirse, miraba por fuera la ventana .

-Oye – me dijo – porque todo el mundo me abandona?

-Señora , no esta sola – le dije acomodando los calcetines, - usted nos tiene a todos nosotros .

-Me refiero a por que toda mi familia me abandono, mis padres eran unos…

Interrumpí.

-Listo.

Nos levantamos , nos dirigimos al salón donde nos esperaban los otros sirvientes, yo fui a buscar un plato en la cocina ,cuando volví al salón los otros sirvientes discutían, la Rukia tropezó con la desgracia de que se cojío en el mantel y izo saltar por los aires todo lo que había en la mesa. Un plato iba a caer encima de la señora Hinamori , lo cogí antes de que cayera en el suelo.

****NARRA HINAMORI****

Me levante de la mesa y dije.

- Me voy a mi cuarto...

Me levante y me fui a fuera llovía a cantaros , pasaba por el pasillo , hasta llegar a mi cuarto , estaba un poco oscuro , note como unas manos me cogían y me tapaban la boca y me desmaye…

Me desperté a una sala , tenia unas cadenas alrededor de mis muñecas , sin tocar los pies en el suelo.

-SACADME DE AQUII!

Chille, nadie me había oído?

-No es necesario que chilles.

Un chico de pelo azul se me acerco , también tenia los ojos azules.

"mierda , y como me largo de aquí?" pensé.

-Sabes tienes la piel muy fina.

-GRIMMJOW!

Chillo una voz , ese chico se giro y miro por la puerta , un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes que hacia que temblara.

Ese chico se nos acerco.

-sabes que esto es un trabajo , ni la toques pase lo que pase a ella no le podemos hacer nada.

- mira que llegas a ser soso Ulquiorra.

Otra voz resonó en todo el cuarto , entro otro chico , de pelo negro , ojos estirados , se me hacia imposible verle el color de sus ojos , se me acerco , una gota fría me recorrió toda la espalda haciendo que me asustara aun mas, me cojío la cara con los dedos y me dijo :

-mi nombre es Nnoitra Jiruga, i tu nombre es?

No respondí, me apretó la cara , me dolía , me dio una bofetada

QUE ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE ¡!

De nuevo no respondí , me iba a dar un puñetazo así que el pelinegro lo detuvo

-no la toques , si le asees algo – vi como le apretaba mas la muñeca- te voy a matar , sin dudarlo .

-vale vale ya la suelto

Me soltó , tenia un corte en el labio inferior , y la cara roja del golpe que me dio ese tal Nnoitra.

Se fueron de la sala , de done estaba yo:

-sálvame, Hitsugaya, te lo ordeno

****NARRA HITSUGAYA****

-los platos ay, los cubiertos en el fregadero, el jardín limpio ,YA

Sentí como la voz de mi señora Hinamori me llamaba , me dirigí a su cuarto, di unos golpecitos..

-señora Hinamori esta bien ?

Nadie me contesto, así que abrí la puerta…sonó el teléfono , lo cojí

-si…soy yo…-era la voz de un hombre distorsionada con algo –a si … - escuche de fondo un ruido un poco familiar- entiendo , ahora voy mi señora

Me dirigí a una mansión que savia a la perfección de quien era , estaba lleno de guardias. Por supuesto los burle y pase sin ningún problema , entre en una habitación , allí estaban las cuatro personas que habían se centrado a la persona que mas quería :

-así que todo esto a sido tu plan des de un principio, Gin? , y como no tus perros falderos te siguen , je

El peliazul se me acerco con ganas de darme un puñetazo pero no lo consiguió , ya que le cojí el puño en el aire le retorcí , lo estampe contra el pelinegro haciendo que estos dos se cayeran en el suelo apoyados en la pared desmayados por el golpe.

-Ulquiorra, ve a por el

Se me abalanzándose sobre mi , le cojí del brazo , le di un rodillazo en el estomago , me acerque a Aizen :

-te crees que por mandarme a tus chuchos me vas a vencer , entonces no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Estaba un poco asustado , le cojí del cuello de la ropa haciendo que se levantara , soltó un gemido de dolor :

-donde esta mi ama , Hinamori

-en… el …sótano …

Dijo con dificultad :

-sabes una cosa , por muchas veces que la secuestres , por muchas veces que nos persigáis …yo estaré allí…

- yo solo quería su dinero

Lo solté , me cojío de la manga derecha , por debajo del hombro tenia un tatuaje , una flor azul , que parecían espinas :

-no…no puede ser…que tu

Le sonreí , lo levante, lo estampe contra la pared , al lada había unas espadas , cojí una de ellas , antes de apuñalarlo le dije al oído:

-a diferencia de los humanos yo viviré para toda la eternidad

Le sonreí y le atrabese la espada en su pecho ,haciendo que la espada se quedara clavada en la pared y salpicándome de sangre de ese condenado.

Baje al sótano , encontré su cárcel , estaba allí con las manos atadas con una cadena , que estaba atada en el techo , ella estaba colgada por las muñecas , con un corte en el labio inferior que le sangraba , eche la puerta al suelo , coji las llaves que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta y entre.

La desate , tenia las marcas de las cadenas en las muñecas, se arrodillo y también me arrodille delante suyo cogiéndola de los hombros , le caían las lagrimas ,tenia la car mirando el suelo , le coji con los dos dedos , le levante la mirada , aun le sangraba el labio , temblaba de miedo , me aparto las manos de un golpe:

-tienes miedo?

Le temblaban los labios , las manos , las piernas…

-s...si …mu…mucho

Aun estábamos arrodillados en el suelo , me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me dijo :

-por favor… - lloraba –por favor…no me…no me dejes por favor...

Levanto la mirada y no paraba de llorar , no podía creer que aquellos ojos marrones del color de su pelo estuvieran llenas de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas de color carmesí , la coji en brazos y le dije:

-Por muy lejos que estés , por muy mal herida que estés , yo seria capaz de protegerte.

-serias capaz de convertirme en una persona como tu para estar toda la vida juntos?

Se acerco a mi y … me beso eran sus labios tan cálidos, era con toda el amor y pasión del mundo, ya que yo era tan frío nos separamos:

yo también quiero ser un vampiro como tu

arriesgarías a tu alma , solo por estar con migo?

Me sonrío , me levante con ella en las manos me gire y fuimos andando asta su mención , un vez allí , nos recibieron los otros tres , la primera en reaccionar fue Rukia :

-pe…pero que le a pasado señora?

Ichigo la intento coger en brazos y le dije :

-trae agua fría , y tu Renji trae algo de comer

La subí a su habitación , pasaba la luz de la luna , la estire en la cama y la tape , la luz de la luna tocaba en la cama , ella se giro hacia mi :

-tus…tus ojos de color azul…se han teñido de rojo

-mi señora , usted me conoce mejor que nadie en este mundo , usted sabe que yo no puedo comer

-lo se por eso te ordeno que te acerques

Me acerque a ella y me dijo :

-si lo que necesitas es sangre cojeé toda la mía que necesites – me susurro en el oído

-no…yo solo tomo sangre de animal , yo soy un vampiro y no un asesino

-coged…toda..la …que…necesites…

Me estiro de los hombros y me beso, fue un beso tan profundo… un persona inmortal como yo frío como el hielo como puede ser que yo me haya enamorado de ella?

señora me tengo que ir

Le cerré las luces :

-no me dejes sola…la oscuridad siempre me a invadido primero las muertes de mi familia yo…

La abrace con mi piel fría , sin ningún tipo de calor , ella manaba un calor , eso era estar vivo? Yo no podía saberlo ya que yo …yo había vivido mucho tiempo…y en cima…yo …estaba muerto…

FIN?

6


End file.
